Cases, such as cosmetics cases, are generally used to accommodating cosmetics, toiletries, and etc., for being easily carried by users. Such cases in the art are usually equipped with mirrors, thus the users can apply cosmetics conveniently, particularly in outdoors. However, such cases usually have the mirrors be integrally fixed in bases, thus function of the cases is simple, which cannot meet increasingly diverse needs of the users.